Smile
by A.D.A Awesome
Summary: Kurt is lonely. Everyone is in their own world around him. He's losing himself and it seems like no one cares. What happens when he meets Blaine at a small coffee shop and his entire world is changed?


There was only one word Kurt Hummel could think as he saw the amount of couples making out. _Disgusting!_ Finn and Quinn were practically shoving their tongue down each other's throat while Rachel looked on completely obsessed. It was absolutely horrifying. Kurt could admit to himself that he once had a tiny crush on Finn but that was short lived. Now all he could ask from Finn, was that he wouldn't do things that would give Kurt nightmares later. He knew he was being dramatic but, sometimes it hurt being all alone. He always knew it would be more difficult for him to find somebody simply because he was gay but he had yet to even meet another gay teen such as himself.

After what seemed like a lifetime the bell finally rang signifying the end of glee club and the school day. Kurt quickly collected his things and flew out the door to the parking lot. He quickly threw his bag into his navigator and sped out of the parking lot.

It seemed like lately all he ever was was sad. He rarely ever smiled anymore. He was just an outcast everywhere. Even in glee club, he knew everybody tolerated him and of course they cared but, even then he knew he truly didn't fit in.

As he was driving home, all he could picture was going home and having a nice long nap. However, now that Finn and Carole had moved in he knew he'd be obligated to sit for family dinner. At this current moment he was definitely not in the mood for polite conversation, so he decide to stay in town for a little while longer. Where would he go though? After all, Lima, Ohio was an extremely small town, there were only a limited amount of options. Kurt pulled up to a red light about ten blocks from his house. He looked around and spotted a tiny café nestled in the corner of a big building. _The Lima Bean? Hmm sounds interesting._ If there was one thing Kurt could use, it was a tall cup of coffee. How was he supposed to stay awake long enough to stay out in town without it? He parked his car and walked to the entrance. He could already smell the coffee beans from the entrance. As he opened the door another figure ran smack dab into him from the other side spilling iced coffee all over his Marc Jacobs sweater and knocking him to the ground.

" _Barbara please help me not kill the Neanderthal who just spilled coffee on my $300 dollar sweater",_ Kurt thought. Just as he was about to start yelling, a smooth rich velvety voice quickly snapped him out of his trance of fury. "Oh my Perry, I am so sorry are you okay?!", a very cute boy looking boy asked as he held his out for Kurt to grab. " _Oh my gaga he is beautiful"_ , Kurt thought as he took the stranger's hand. The stranger looked at Kurt as if he was expecting something. Confused, Kurt realized he still hadn't answered the question. "Right sorry, I'm fine. I can't really say the same thing for my sweater though", Kurt said as he looked down as the big stain on his light brown sweater. "I guess it's a good thing this sweater is kind of old anyways." The boy started laughing. Again Kurt was confused "Did I say something funny?" he asked.

The boy smiled, "No there wasn't anything funny, it's just that you said that sweater was old and since I saw it last month's issue of Vogue I'm guessing it can't be more than a month old. I'm Blaine by the way. Blaine Anderson". " _So that's the beautiful angel's name."_ thought Kurt. "I'm Kurt and it's three weeks." He smiled sheepishly "You read vogue?" he asked Blaine. It was Blaine's turn to blush "Yeah I do, I don't really tell a lot of people that", he said. "I can see why, most people would probably think you're gay and well…", Kurt said. "I am. Gay, I mean. Again I don't really tell a lot of people that". Kurt raised his eyebrows and Blaine quickly rushed in, "Not that I'm ashamed of it or anything because I'm not and I think it's good for people to be open about their sexuality. I just happen to have some experiences where letting people know that I was out of the closet wasn't exactly the best thing and oh my goodness I'm rambling aren't I?". Kurt began to laugh "It's okay you don't have to explain yourself, to be quite honest, I haven't been out that long and I've been going through so much crap I can't imagine what it's like for people who have been out a lot longer than I have."

Blaine finally realized that they had been standing by the door for about ten minutes and he had yet to buy himself another coffee. He finally said, "I'm really sorry about spilling my coffee on you. I guess that's a sign" he explained "I usually get a medium drip and for some odd reason I thought it would be a good idea to go with an iced coffee." He shook his head and smiled, "Can I buy you a cup of coffee? It's the least I can do. I need another coffee anyways since mine is kind of all over your sweater now."

" _Oh my lord this heavenly angel wants to buy me coffee. SAY YES!"_ "Yes you can, I haven't actually been here before but it smells amazing." Kurt said. "Very well then good sir" they walked up to the register. "I'll have a medium drip and a non-fat mocha." Blaine said. He looked at Kurt and said "I don't mean to presume your coffee order but trust me you'll love this." They both grabbed their coffees and sat down at a table.

Kurt took a sip of his coffee, "Wow! This is actually really good. Usually I just stick with regular coffee or tea, but this is amazing!" he exclaimed. Blaine smiled "I was hoping you'd like it. If not I was gonna have to get back in line yet again". He stayed silent for a minute. "So tell me a little about yourself Kurt."

Kurt couldn't stop the large flow of thoughts in his mind. " _A cute boy wants to know about me….. Oh my god a cute boys wants to know about me and instead of answering I'm sitting here like an idiot just staring at him. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel answer him!"_ He kept shouting internally. " _I wonder what he's thinking about he keeps staring off into space or at me. He's so cute I don't even mind though. Blaine Devon Anderson calm yourself, you just met him. Besides, somebody like him would never be interested in you._ " Blaine thought. He was finally pulled out of his thoughts when Kurt answered him back. "My full name is Kurt Elizabeth- It's after my mom, Hummel, I'm a sophomore at McKinley, I am on the football team, I'm on the cheerleading squad, and I'm also in Glee club. My favorite things are Broadway and fashion. I guess that's pretty much it" he said. He noticed Blaine's wide eyes, "What?" he asked. "You're on the football team?!". Kurt blushed yet again "Yes I am actually I'm not really good or anything I'm kicker. The only reason I'm on the team is because my dad caught me dancing to single ladies in a unitard and I had to convince him it was because I was practicing for football. I hadn't told him I was gay yet so…. In an effort to stop embarrassing myself I'm now gonna ask you to do anything to stop me from talking. Blaine chuckled at the nervous boy in front of him. "I'll guess I'll just do the same thing you did", he said "My full name is Blaine Devon Anderson, I'm a sophomore at Dalton Academy, I'm on the soccer and boxing team. I'm also in Glee club. My favorite things are bow ties and Katy Perry." Kurt laughed at the Katy Perry part. Blaine quickly caught on to what Kurt was laughing at and continued, "Of course, I'm misrepresenting her. The goddess of Katy Perry is not simply what one would call a thing she is the ruler of all." Blaine started laughing as he finished his fangirling.

Kurt spoke up, "I'm sorry but I do not agree at all. If there is, it is Barbara Streisand. However, if we are speaking of this generation then everybody knows that is absolutely Gaga. You don't even have to put the lady in there because she is so amazing. Just by saying the name "Gaga" everybody automatically knows who she is. Unlike Katy Perry if you were to every same just the name "Perry" people could also assume Steve Perry, Rachel Perry, Tyler Perry, I mean the list could just go on and on."

This launched an argument between Blaine and Kurt over who was better that lasted over two hours. Kurt laughed for what for what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon. He felt a vibration against his thigh from his phone, he quickly looked down at it, _Almost home?_ Kurt looked at the time and saw that it was already 7:30 between driving around town and talking to Blaine he'd already spent almost four and a half hours out. Of course, his father would be worried. He looked back up at Blaine who was staring at him. "Is everything alright?" he asked. "Yeah everything's fine it's just my dad. I don't usually stay out so late on school days or weekends either really so he was just wondering where I was." Kurt explained to Blaine. "Well I guess I shouldn't keep you any longer. It was really nice meeting you Kurt" Blaine took out a pen and wrote his number out on a napkin that he handed Kurt. "Here's my number maybe we can get another coffee again sometime?" he tentatively asked. "I'd really like that. Here's my number." Kurt said as he borrowed Blaine's pen and wrote his number on a piece of the napkin. Blaine took the napkin and put it in his expensive looking satchel. He got up getting ready to leave "Until next time Kurt" he walked out of the café leaving a dreamy eyed Kurt at the table.

By the time Kurt had pulled himself from the table and driven home, he walked into the door at eight forty five. He walked into the living room to see his father pacing back and forth and Carole trying to soothe him. " _I'm in a lot of trouble"_ Kurt thought. "Hey guys I'm home." Burt's head snapped up quickly "Kurt where have you been? I've been worried sick all night!" he yelled. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Was it those jocks?" he asked frantically. Kurt had to interrupt him.

"Dad I'm fine calm down! After school I didn't really feel like coming home so I drove around town for a little bit and then I found a café. I got a coffee and since they had free wifi there I worked on an essay. Then I came home. Nothing bad happened to me at all. I promise." Kurt lied, he wasn't ready to tell his family about meeting Blaine just yet. After all, he did have an essay that was due in the morning but he had already finished it during lunch earlier that day. Burt looked at him skeptically, "You're telling me that you spent almost six whole hours working on an essay in a café?".

Kurt could tell that his dad didn't really believe him but he knew his father wouldn't question it. "Yup pretty much. Now if you excuse me I'm a little behind schedule on my skin routine" he said quickly escaping down to his room, or at least half of his room now.

The next afternoon as he was walking into Glee Club he felt a buzz. He took out his phone seeing a text from Blaine: _Hey Kurt I hope this isn't too soon but there's a new Italian bistro in Westerville and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab lunch this weekend?_

Kurt sat down and quickly texted Blaine back. **I would love to.** Just as quickly as he had answered he received a message back. _Great! I'll text you later and give you directions. Later Kurt!_

Kurt smiled maybe he would finally have a reason to smile.


End file.
